Legendary
by FoxandSox
Summary: Sarutobi had lied to two people & now once they learn the truth it gave birth to a butterfly effect that changes the rest of the world. Watch as Naruto grows from an orphan to the stuff of legends with the help of Jiraiya & others. Nothing will stop him from making him into a shinobi that his parents would be proud of. Rated M for now but may change later on, Naruto/Three ladies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lies for the weak

"Why?"

"…"

"Answer me Lord Hokage."

This was not the way Hiruzen Sarutobi wanted to start his morning. It should have been a regular day with meetings, papers being signed, a quick trip around the village and of course seeing his grandson 'try to challenge him for his position' but instead he sat in his office facing one of his former students and the meeting was anything but happy. He knew this day would come and no matter how many times he practiced he truly knew he wouldn't be ready to face Jiraiya. The toad sage had practically kicked the door in scaring some of the shinobi who came in early, never seeing a pissed Jiraiya they quickly left.

"I want an ans…"

"Jiraiya please listen to what I have to say. Let me explain why I did what I did, hopeful then I will answer you with any other questions." Only getting a hard glare from the toad sage he began his explanation.

"You weren't in the right condition Jiraiya. After Minato and Kushina's death you went missing after a week, do you really think you could raise a small infant in your state. I know you loved them both as if they were your own family but I had to think quickly with the state we were in. The village was already suffering from the last war & we just barely survived the wrath of the Nine-tails. The child would grow up fine and…". Before he could finish Jiraiya stood up, lifting up his right hand before smashing it down destroying his seat plus leaving a hole in the floor.

"Not in the right condition huh? Well sure I just lost Minato who was like a son to me and Kushina who was like a daughter to me and who wouldn't be sad after losing family. The part that I'm angry, no no no that's not the right word, I'm enraged because while coming back to the village I met a young boy named Naruto who looks like a mini Minato starving while the villagers mutter demon kid, murderer and who knows what else at him. You didn't know this but it was me who gave them the idea of the name so it didn't take a genius to connect the dots but wait there's more as Naruto shouldn't be alive from what I remember being told by you as he died soon after the DEMON WAS SEALED!"

"I di…"

"You had no right Sarutobi. I grieved for all three of them, seven years I grieved and you had him right here in the village. You showed me his so called corpse, all this time he was here while you had me running errands around to keep me away but you couldn't do this alone I bet. You had help didn't you?"

Jiraiya stared down at his former teacher as the man was unable to say anything. Happiness was the first emotion that he had after seeing Naruto. He was a little concerned as the young child was acting just a tad scared of him but after offering a quick meal to him the boy he was excited to get something to eat. He was led by him to a small ramen joint where a young girl was happy to see him. The next emotion he had was anger as the Naruto began to give a short summary of his life to him from be kicked out the orphanage, being bullied by children his own age while the most adults just walked away hell some even encouraged the bullying, being unable to go into most stores. Soon after finishing his meal Naruto left giving his thanks to him then heading to class before he would be late.

"Thank you Mister."

Jiraiya turned to see the young girl smiling at him before heading to the back. As she headed to the back another man appeared right after her, he guessed he was the chief from seeing his attire.

"Thank you for being one of the kind ones. That little boy suffers too much while my daughter and I aren't able to watch him".

"Please tell me who else is kind to him?"

After hearing some names and more of what happened to Naruto in his life that couldn't be said in front of the young girl Jiraiya rushed over to the Hokage office and now here he was pissed off. After hearing nothing from the man he once called sensei he began to walk out of the office before hearing Sarutobi saying something.

"Jiraiya I know you're angry but don't do anything to rash. This village comes first and I will protect it and its people."

He continued his walk leaving the Hokage to rub his temples for the incoming headache.

"Kakashi watch over Jiraiya, Itachi head over to the academy and watch over Naruto." If he could sense those two outside his window he was one-hundred percent sure that Jiraiya had as well. The two shinobi leapt off to their targets, watching them leave Sarutobi pulled out his pipe before thinking of the choices he made in the past, unable to decide if they were as good as he thought back then.

"I need to retire."

Elsewhere Jiraiya had arrived over at the academy grounds deciding to stay perched up on a tree. Words could no longer describe how he felt anymore as sat on the branch. Hours gone by as he stayed waiting for something. No longer sensing that he was alone he summoned a small toad giving the creature a small description of Naruto and sending it off while he dealt with his followers.

"So did you two know as well?" he asked getting no response.

"I'll take that as a yes then," as he waited for one of them to make a move. Soon Itachi revealed himself to him with Kakashi still hiding.

"We were told not to tell you the truth Jiraiya-sama," said Itachi as Jiraiya soon glared at the young anbu. He was go to put Itachi on the list of people who pissed him off until remembering that he was one of the people that Naruto told him was kind to the him. Back to Itachi he had moved to stand under him unable to look up at the sage, very few knew of the lie to Jiraiya and while he could only see it ending badly he had hope that he would see through the lie, the corpse that the Hokage had shown him and be in the young boy's life but that should have been just a few hours or days not seven years. When he became an anbu he knew he would learn the dark secrets of the village but nothing like lying to one of the sannin. Soon he shifted his eyes to Kakashi as he stayed hidden from all eyes, surely he was another who regretted learning this secret.

Kakashi was many things but one thing that was common to him was regretful. So many things in his life he regretted and two of them were close by. First was little Naruto, he regretted not being able to adopt the boy and give him more protection. Sure there were times when an adult would try to harm the boy and he would stop them heck evening sending a few off to the hospital but he couldn't be there all the time, he was still a shinobi so leaving out for missions was common for him. He wasn't the only one to watch over the child as Itachi and even Anko would also watch over him. He knew that Itachi watched over the boy and was happy to see Naruto becoming friends with Itachi's little brother Sasuke while when he asked Anko why she merely said that the boy reminded of her of her old self. They weren't the only ones but they were the ones with the time to watch over him when he wasn't at the academy. The second regret was lying to Jiraiya, from what he learned from him days before the attack Minato and Kushina had made Jiraiya Naruto's god-father. He was there when Jiraiya had returned to the village after and remembers seeing him crying over as he was told that Naruto had died, he was so broken that he wasn't even able to tell that the corpse wasn't even Naruto. He looked on Jiraiya wondering what his next move would be.

Soon the doors opened up for them to see the children leaving to play outside. They all caught the sight of a blonde boy being chased by two others while another walked slowly following them.

"Come on Shikamaru, move it lazy bone," yelled a small boy with messy brown hair and two red fang markings on his cheek.

"Go on, all I'm going to do hang under the shade it's the whole point of my break time Kiba," said the young boy with black hair tied in a spiky ponytail.

"Come on now even Choji is acting more fun then you no offence Choji," as Kiba looked on to the bigger child with spiky brown hair opening up a bag of bbq potato chips.

"None taken," as he quickly began to devour the bag but at least offering some to which only Naruto took.

Jiraiya at least grew happy knowing that Naruto had some friends but still couldn't feel anything else. Since all he did was travel he heard stories of how other villages treated their Jinchuriki. He still remembers the awful tales of the Four & Five tails exile from The Village hidden by Stone or the One-Tailed from The Village hidden within the Sand. Jiraiya hopped off the true & began to walk towards the children making sure he made no trouble for Itachi & Kakashi, he knew he could take them both on but that would just alert everyone else. Soon the boys saw him walking towards & tensed up before he saw Naruto telling them something which seemed to relax them.

"Hi mister, mister…sorry but I forgot to ask your name last time," Naruto said which earned him a punch on the shoulder from Kiba.

"You don't even know that guy's name but you tell us to relax. What if this guys a rouge ninja or seller of kids or a killer who kidnaps people & eats their skin," as Kiba glared at Jiraiya.

"Relax kid I'm no skin eater or anything like that in fact I'm shinobi of this village. I'm the legendary Toad sage Jiraiya!" as Jiraiya posed for the four boys earning mixed results.

"Lame."

"Wow, do you do tricks?"

"So that's your name."

"That names sound familiar, are you also known as Jiraiya: one of the three sannin?"

Getting out of pose he quickly sat in front of them answering questions, telling them stories & other things but none of his 'ADULT' stories. Jiraiya had not felt this moment since back when he trained the orphans from the Village Hidden by Rain. He didn't know how long they were out there until he noticed two small little girls; one with dark blue hair the other with short brown hair.

"Excuse us Mister but we've been tasked with getting these four back to class. Come on you guys Iruka's been calling for you four for ten minutes now," said the brown hired girl.

"Aww but class is so boring. Jiraiya here at least makes being a shinobi sound cool instead of Iruka's speeches," Kiba complained getting a glare from the girl.

"Even so I bet he had to deal with the academy too, right mister?"

"Yeah, sorry about that boys but we all had to start somewhere. Head on back with the girls, don't want to get you in trouble with your sensei."

Jiraiya watched as the boys & girl left but Naruto stayed seating down & the other girl with blue hair stayed waiting for him.

"Hey Naruto don't want to keep the young lady waiting right?" as he saw Naruto nodding a no and he could have sworn he saw the girl's face get red.

"Will you be here again to tell us more?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya answered back by giving the boy a thumbs up before watching him leave with the girl.

And so Jiraiya kept his word as he visited the school every day for two weeks to give stories to the kids during their recess break while being watched by Kakashi or Itachi but only he knew that. He soon found out the girl's name; Tamaki, a small girl who was living with her grandmother & Hinata, the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan & he quickly found out the small crush both girls held on to two of the boys. He would confront both girls getting different reaction as Hinata looked like a blushing bride as she told him that Naruto had defended her from a group of kids that made fun of her eyes & said that she looked pretty with them but the funnier one was the girl Tamaki as she said she didn't like the dog boy Kiba as she felt that they were opposites with her being a cat girl which they would argue many times on which animal was better. It truly gave him hope for the next generation but he still saw hate when he was in the village. Times he would travel with Naruto he saw the little boy would walk closer to the sannin as if searching for protection. It was soon that he would ask the boy a question that would change his life for the better.

As Jiraiya was walking the boy back to inside his apartment he decided now was the time.

Stopping in front of the boy's door he asked, "Naruto do you see your life here in the village as a good one?"

"What do you mean by that?" He knew that boy couldn't be stupid even if that's what the test in the academy say. Breathing out a deep sigh he kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Do you see a future here, a place where you can live in, earn a career & raise a family?"

"This isn't the kind of thing that most seven-year-old would start thinking about you know. I... I never had a family & I never thought I would have one, but I'm fine with that because I have people here who are like family & if I leave here I won't be a Hokage like grandpa Sarutobi."

Jiraiya still had not spoken to his old sensei since coming back & learning the truth. "Naruto why do you want to become Hokage?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to become Hokage?" is the question I'm asking you.

"Respect," was the answer he gave Jiraiya to which he began to rub his temples.

"Naruto I see the way the people here look at you & honestly you don't need to earn the respect of these people. Things have changed since I lived here & the while the title of Hokage is well respected do you think that they will give it to you with those hateful eyes. Do you know why they look at you with those eyes?"

Silence was all the boy gave him.

Jiraiya put his shoulder on the boy giving him he small smile, "The job of Hokage is protect the village even if it hurts others that he cares about".

By then Naruto stared back at Jiraiya seeing the older man look as he almost looked as he was about to break-down & cry, he soon figured out why.

"He lied to you, didn't he?"

"…He lied to me about someone. He told me about someone who died & kept it a secret for years until I found out that person was still alive."

"I'm sorry for you Jiraiya, but at least you found that person right?"

"Yep & I'm looking right at him".

That earned a strange look from Naruto as the gears in his head started to turn. He looked on confused as his mind was now repeating the sentence that came out of Jiraiya's mouth. "What do mean you're looking at him?"

"I know it's hard for you to understand right now but whatever you've been told I bet I can tell you the truth such as I'm guessing that whatever you were told of your parents was a lie but I will tell you the truth & more. I will tell you everything because you are my student's child, you are my god-son & I'm here to take you away from the hate here."

Before Naruto could say anything about the bomb that was just dropped on him he soon heard the voice of the Lord Hokage.

"JIRAIYA, that is enough. I have let you be with Naruto & I see that you have clearly stepped over the line. Now I'm asking you to come with me & leave the him here."

Jiraiya now stood up beside Naruto as he looked on Sarutobi who was being flanked by Itachi but he also sensed at least twenty others just outside the apartment. He only had one chance if he was going to escape but he needed to stall some time.

"Oh what a pleasure it is to see you again sensei. How's everything going since our last meeting? I was kind of mad last time but now I've had time to think a lot of stuff over, like how I was going to give my god-son a better life."

"Enough I'm going to give you one more chance now," said as angry Hokage.

"Funny thing to say as I was going to give you one last chance too. To clear your name & see if you could give Naruto here some much needed answers. Go on Naruto ask away."

"Don't you da…"

"Is it true about what you told me about my parents?"

Only those three in the hallway could see the hurt in Naruto's eyes as he stared back at the Hokage & for the fourth time in his life he was left silent. Not since the betrayal of his student & the death of his wife was he left with nothing to say.

"Please tell me the truth, you told me my parents were killed during the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox. That no one would want to take care of me because of my parents criminally past, what is my life & how much more lies are there? Please tell me the truth I'm sick of the hearing so many things."

Soon Naruto fell on his knees letting tears that have been held back for so long. Most people saw Naruto as the young orphan boy who would pull pranks & skip classes just to eat ramen but he was more than that. He would always wonder why some people would treat him as a person but others would down right believe as if he was plague. Growing up hearing himself being called a demon & he never know the reasons for it. What was he? That question he would ask himself on some nights. That question would appear in his mind more ever since he was four years old & living in the village orphanage. One night while using the bathroom he felt a small burn in his stomach & while lifting up his shirt he soon saw a strange symbol on his stomach but when he told the Hokage that he was given what was just about another lie now that he thought of it.

"No more lies, if you care for me like you say you do then tell me the names of my parents. At least tell me that."

"I'm sorry Naruto but your too young for those answer." Crushing the small boys hopes before he heard Jiraiya say something.

"Your father's name was Minato Namikaze while your mother's was Kushina Uzumaki & that is the truth Naruto," Jiraiya said calmly as he wiped away the tears from Naruto and smiling down at the boy, this of course only pushed Sarutobi into a deeper hole. He looked to Itachi & nodded his head to give him the order. Soon Itachi charged for Naruto only to barely dodge Jiraiya's fist.

"And so the I'm guessing the time for talking is over then huh sensei?" asked a very pissed off Jiraiya.

"This is not how I intended this to be Jiraiya. I had hoped that this would give him a better future & that the village would soon see him as a savior."

Itachi was no longer ready to go after Naruto. That punch that Jiraiya delivered broke through & destroyed a large piece of the hallway wall. He was sure that they would need more than the twenty anbu out to stop him. He looked at Naruto as the boy stayed even closer to Jiraiya. Had they lost the boy & his trust, was there any chance of getting him back after he just heard the truth that he was lied to since his birth, but now Jiraiya's next action would leave them all with nothing.

"Say good bye to the liars Naruto," as Jiraiya grabbed on to the boy while slamming his hand on to the ground causing a poof of smoke to appear as a large stuff red toad now replaced.

"Itachi alert your squadron now!" as Sarutobi walked up to the stuffed animal to see the sentence 'Liar, liar' written on his chest.

"Damn it, what have I done now?" he thought.

A few miles away from the village Anko Mitarashi was staring at the stuffed toad that was laid on top of a seal wondering if she would regret her decision about leaving the village once again with a sannin. She was only leaving to help give little Naruto a better life, one that would be better than the one she had now. She was tired of seeing the Hokage lie to the boy & seeing him in the way that she once was but getting out her thoughts she saw the toad disappear to be replaced by Jiraiya & Naruto.

"Almost thought you weren't going to make it," as she gave Naruto a wave & a smile. Naruto merely looked down as he felt nothing but a headache after what had just happened.

"Well I didn't really have time to gather his stuff & give a proper good-bye, but it's time to head to Mount Myoboku," said Jiraiya as he kneeled down once again to the Naruto.

"Naruto I knew your confused & are feeling a certain way. You've been lied to & have every right to not believe anything what else anyone is going to tell you but please trust me for I will never lie to you. I want to give you a good life: hell a better one then what was there in the village & I will answer you truthfully. I'm going to give you an option for you, you can go back to the village & I will never appear in your life ever again, so you will live the rest of your life or you can come with me to live the life your parents wanted you to have, it's your choice".

After a moment of silence Naruto gave Jiraiya a statement.

"I only have two question, were those my parent's true names that you said & did they love me?"

"Yes those were their real names & they loved you. I remember the day you mother told your father & I that she was having you. Never will I forget his smile & him running around shouting that he was going to be a father. They wanted to be in your life, see you grow up to make friends, find someone & be a shinobi that would make them proud."

"Jiraiya I don't think I want to become Hokage anymore instead I want to be the greatest shinobi of all time, one that would make them proud," Naruto said as he stood up & no longer looked ready to cry but instead gave both Shinobi a confident smile.

"Good then I will make you become the best," as he smiled back.

"And I'll be there to help you Naruto," as Anko hugged the small child.

"Come on time to head to Mount Myoboku!"

"Yeah, what where?" asked a confused Naruto.

== Author's Note==

Hello anyone who is reading this story, it is I FoxandSox with this AN as I believe there still called that. Let's get a few things straight, first off I always felt that AN were just a way to make stories longer & I feel like a hypocrite right now but unless they were used right like if an author is going to give info on their status or why one of their stories has stopped while others are being up-dates. This will not be one of those stories that will up-dated every two or three days as I do not have the time to do that & I feel that makes people rush their story. I will up-date but only once I've felt that I have given the reader which is you something to truly want like worth the wait & no I will not ask for fav's or reviews, this is not a YouTube channel & hopeful I didn't offend anyone here but with the way the world is that's hard enough.

Second is that this is not my first time on this site, as I was under a different name like maybe five or six years ago & my taste in readings have changed. For example, back then to get my attention all you need to do was write 'lemon' in the summary & bam you got me. Lemons are not something I want to focus on my story so if you're looking for those there's a lot out here & by god some are just godly well written, but anyway what I'm trying to say is my taste & my writing has changed a bit & I didn't know if I made this chapter feel rush or was it slow. I'll just listen to you all about how you felt this chapter was.

Third but not least I don't know why but I feel that I must say that this will be a Harem story. I will not be trying to rush the characters together as I've seen in many fanfics & manga. With that I say that it will be a Naruto Harem but I've already planned out the three ladies who will be with Naruto & no not Anko, she will be like the big sister to our little Naruto. Also if there are any here reading this that are a bit of a homophobic please leave as the I have yet to decide on some characters. Hard to believe that this is still an issue but this is remember that but no it will not be full on guy on guy XXX as there will be lady love too & no not like a porno. Now that I've scared I say about half of the readers who will read this I give thanks to anyone reading this & hopeful I can gain your attention with my story, maybe one of you will be an old reader of mine. Any question you have for me just send me a pm & hopeful I'll be able to give you an answer as long as it's not a spoiler for the story.

Good bye for now from FoxandSox.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello to old & new Friends

"So cold & wet", those were the only words that Naruto could use to describe his situation. Right now he was walking aimlessly through what felt like a sewer. It felt very narrow with no right or left turns, just a straight shot through the dark. His only light sources were a few light bulbs that would appear on the ceiling ever few feet just enough for him to see that he was walking in ankle deep water, nothing strange about that other than that the water would change from clear blue to blood red. He was walking for what he felt like forever just to see if he could talk to the 'Fox'. It was only five years ago that he found out what was inside of him & to this day he has never met what was sealed in his belly, but soon he felt the Fox.

A mere two years ago he first heard it speak his name, at first it felt quiet almost like a small child but then it started to change as the voice got deeper & it no longer called out his name but those around him & what it had planned for them. Words mixed in that sounded like "Kill Jiraiya" & "Split Anko", made him scared for his godfather & sister. Weeks later he was trained to mediate to see if he could search for answers in his mind. His godfather Jiraiya had heard stories of others like him who could talk with those sealed with in themselves.

For a month now he was walking within his mind, this sewer was his mind, he couldn't believe it at first but soon enough he didn't care for it. At the age of Ten he was able to enter his mindscape but now at Twelve he had only heard the Fox, never seen it with his eyes & today felt like it would be nothing at all.

 **"Naruto."**

"…"

 **"Naruto, come…find me boy."**

Without delay Naruto rushed down the hallway in search of the voice. Truly it felt endless & even if he was in his own mind he felt breathless, his legs were growing tired but he would soon start to hear it again, egging him on.

 **"Naruto come on boy, haven't you wanted to meet me. Hurry child I don't have all day to wait."**

Naruto continued to rush on but never forgetting what Jiraiya told him on how it will use words in his mind & try to find release. As he was running he began to notice that the water was no longer at his ankles, now able to hear his feet splash but also the lights were not appearing as much as before, within a minute or two Naruto had to slow down as he was now in pitch darkness. Straining his eyes didn't help at all, he soon went into a slow pace as he used his right arm on the wall to guide him thought.

Once again it was silent other than the splashing caused by his footsteps.

 **"Hurry…Kushina is waiting."**

He stopped, it had called out his mother's name. Soon the image of a redheaded woman with a small belly was in his head, but he told himself that it was a trick, his mother died the day of his birth. Soon he felt something wet down his left cheek, even in the dark he already knew it was a tear. Wiping it away with his free hand he continued on until he saw a light at the hallway, picking up his speed he prepared for what was next.

Now walking out of the hallway he was now in a massive room, so large that he couldn't even see the ceiling but within this room opposite side of him was a massive gate. Looking into the gate he saw nothing, he began to walk closer to it but it felt as if something was controlling him. Whatever was inside was calling his body towards it & then he heard it again.

 **"Berserk."**

Stopping at least twelve feet from the gate he looked on, straining his eyes once again but only darkness welcomed him. Believing that this was hopeless he began to meditate to exit his mind but just a second before closing his eyes he saw the being sealed in him. Staring back at Naruto was a large red eye, the eye of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

 **"Welcome Naruto."**

Never in his life so far has a chill gone through Naruto's spine like it did now, here he was looking at the very beast that caused him the life he had with no mother or father, the same one that had caused a village to hate him for something he had no control over. He was soon balling up his fist as he saw the beast show its teeth, each one large, white & sharp enough to slice through bones easily but he soon grew angry as those very teeth were put to show as it looked like the Fox was grinning at him & with one word caused Naruto to glare back at it.

 **"Weak."**

"What do you say you overgrown fur ball?" shouted Naruto as he glared at the Fox never noticing a blood red mist begin to wrap around his feet, rising up slowly.

 **"Weak, a mere pup that barks but has no bite just like the redhead, small & puny until…"**

"Until, until what?"

 **"Just like your mother before you, you shall struggle. Struggle you have had but it shall go on, then I shall make you watch those who care for you as you too shall go…"**

"Go what?"

 **"…Berserk."**

Soon after those words left the Nine-tails mouth Naruto felt a powerful surge in his body, collapsing on his knees he looked into the water to see his on reflection. No longer were his eyes blue like the sky but now were replaced with red slits just like the Fox and his mouth was now just like it's, grinning madly but his were not white but also covered in blood. The sight of his reflection was the last thing he saw as he collapsed on the ground closing his eyes only for them to reopen to see he was no longer in his mind but now in the very room he shared with his sister Anko.

Anko was sitting down right beside Naruto as she was studying up on some scrolls, she would always be by her brother's side as he had begun to learn to mediate. She was no longer the young teen that had left with Jiraiya & Naruto leaving the village. These last five years were some of the best she had since, much better since the days when she was trained by her former sensei before his corruption & exile of the village. No longer were the voices of the villagers & shinobi calling her filth behind her back. She now had a life with Jiraiya, wise old man who could be a pervert sometimes but also like a caring grandfather (she never felt that she had a father since Orochimaru's betrayal) & Naruto who was the little brother she never asked for but was happy to have him.

Speaking of Naruto, she soon saw him opening his eyes, but something felt wrong. For the last few months whenever Naruto awoke from his mediation he would look disappointed, he was never able to reach out & talk to the Fox which she was glad for but of course Jiraiya & the elder toad Fukasaku did not agree with her, "why?" she would ask but after them not answering her she gave up.

But back to Naruto now his face was one that she hadn't seen since they were in the village, Fear.

"Naruto-kun you ok?" as she dropped the scroll to get closer to him. She got no answer so she then put her arm on his shoulder & used her free hand to snap her finger, after three snaps Naruto looked up at her.

"Ok glad to see your still…"

She never got to finish her sentence as Naruto soon wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her. Hugging him back she laid his head on her shoulder while rubbing the back on his head whispering to him.

"Hey it's ok, big sis is here. Nothing going to hurt you with me around Naruto."

After five minutes Naruto was beginning to release from his hug, once then he was able to look at her but the fear was in still in his eyes.

"What happened, what's got you so shaken?' she asked.

"…I met the Fox."

Anko would have turned fearful but kept it in check for Naruto sake. She had always secretly hoped that Naruto would never meet that monster, the very thing even twelve years later still made her fill like a small child. She never figured she would be alone with Naruto if he ever was able to talk to the Nine-tails.

"Damn it Jiraiya, the very moment I need you your off somewhere?" she thought.

"Naruto let's go visit the elder toads, they're going to want to know about this ok" she said as she helped Naruto get up. Soon they would be speaking with the elder toads Fukasaku & Shima. As they were leaving the small house the lived in else where the man known as Jiraiya was sitting down have a meeting.

Jiraiya the Great Toad Sage as he liked to be called by was currently seating in a room in Amegakure 'Village Hidden by Rain' with four others. The first was one of the three orphans that he took care for during the second great shinobi war. Her name was Konan a tall woman with straight blue hair, grey eyes & light blue paper flower in her hair just like the one she had when she was younger. Sitting next to her was the second of the three, Yahiko, a tall man with medium length spiky orange hair & blue eyes almost like a certain someone. Both of them wearing larger versions of the clothes they wore when they were under his tutelage many years ago.

The third person was the current leader of the village, Hanzo better none as Hanzo of the Salamander. Old age was one thing Jiraiya thought wouldn't happen to the very man that once struck fear in his blood not to say that Hanzo had lost anything. He still looked almost the same but he was missing him left arm & held a long scar going down his left eye. He was currently looking at the last person in the room along with the others.

"Is this the reason you called for me, you three do know I'm already fine with one kid?" said Jiraiya as he stared at the young teen.

It was Konan to answer him.

"Jiraiya-sensei we know that you currently have Naruto but if you hear us out you'll find out that Naruto & her have a lot more in common."

"Like what may I ask?"

"She's a Jinchuriki as well," answered Yahiko, this only gave him a questioned look from Jiraiya.

"I didn't know that Amegakure had one?"

"We didn't, she was found by a returning team of chunin. She was being chased by shinobi from the village hidden by the waterfall, her own team she said. They were sent by their own leader to hunt her down, the teams were able to escape with her," said Konan.

"I'll get straight to the point Jiraiya; we want you to take her & train her as you're doing with young Naruto. Help her prepare herself, we have never had someone like her but from what Konan & Yahiko have told be you are the best person," said Hanzo.

"And what does she have to say about this, what do you think about this um…"

"Fu, my name is Fu & any life is better than the one I had before."

Jiraiya merely looked at the girl, she looked about the same age as Naruto. Would she have had the same life as Naruto or would it have been worst? He knew from his sources that some lived the life of kings & queens like the two that were in Kumogakure.

"Can the girl & I be left alone for a moment?" Jiraiya asked, earning a nod from Hanzo as he left with Yahiko & Konan, but as they were leaving Konan whispered in his ear.

"Sensei if you do take her, make haste. We're going to be expecting shinobi from her former village any day now & we are in no shape for war."

As soon as Konan left & closed the door Jiraiya looked to see the girl staring back him. "Don't be afraid Fu I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid," she replied.

Jiraiya merely sighed earning a sharp look from Fu. The girl wasn't fooling anyone, every few seconds she would shift her eyes around almost looking for an escape route, her bottom lip was almost always in an instance quiver & the fact was he could hear one of her feet tapping on the ground in a rapid pace. Taking a shot in the dark he leaned forward and asked "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you being chased? Were you exiled, killed someone important, failed a mission? Something must have happened."

She simply replied "My existence."

"Tell me, how was your life there?"

On the very roof of the same tower Hanzo was sitting down watching the rain pour down on his village with one of his two advisers, Konan. Much had changed in the last two decades for him, gone was the paranoid man who had lost his warrior way. Since that day when his life was saved from the very man he wanted dead he saw his life back as the man who fought to protect his village. Amegakure, the civilians who lived in it & the shinobi who protected it were his to protect but for how long he would ask himself.

His last battle had cause his left arm to be severed & his left eye was not as strong as his right almost blind even. He would get even with the same man who had caused this but only after the village was left in good hands & there were two that he had in mind.

Konan was a smart girl, hell if it wasn't for her quick mind & intel they would be neck-deep in shit. She also had a heavenly look & feel to her, almost like an angel well that's what his heard from the other shinobi. A shield protecting all that she covers & if Konan was the shield Yahiko was certainly the sword. The boy had risen up from an orphan to leader of the late group known as 'Akatsuki' to one of the advisers for Hanzo. He remembered how the boy had saved his life from the reapers touch, the passion he had for his village & those he wanted to protect, almost reminded Hanzo of his former self. One of those two would take the sit after his death, he wasn't going to retire to get older & fatter while there was a whole world out there that could use a few less evil men.

"What are you thinking about?" Konan asked.

"Oh nothing, just wondering who would look better seating in my chair," he replied earning a giggle from her.

"We both know that Yahiko would look better. His passion for this village is better than anyone's including the both of us put together, also it would be funny to see him handle all the paperwork that comes with the title."

Hanzo nodded his head that that. "He'll make a great leader but a leader is nothing without those beside them. It wasn't just skill & luck that let me live the age I am now; I've done many things that others would question & I had no one to by my side until your group helped out."

"What's going on with you & why are you talking like that?" she asked.

"You'll understand later, but it's time for my meeting with the academy instructors. Anything happens Konan while I'm gone take care of it," said Hanzo as he walked away leaving her on the roof by herself or so she was until Yahiko appeared beside her.

"Konan everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just was chatting with Hanzo about something."

"I hope it wasn't about me taking over for him," as he bumped into her earning a push from her.

"We both know that you would make a better leader then I, the people love you & know how you would do for them."

Yahiko moved over to the railing that was on the roof, staring at the many building in the village, many full of people who he would fight for. He would gladly fight for them but he was not leader they thought him to be.

"A leader that couldn't protect one of his best friends is not a leader that should lead a village with his life," he replied earning a sadden look from Konan. It was just like she thought, he was still blaming himself for Nagato's death. Before she could say anything he was asking her about the girl, Fu.

"Konan your intel is one of the best only second to Jiraiya, what information do you have on the little one?" She could tell when he didn't want to talk about Nagato so she walked up beside him on the railing answering away.

"Well she's telling the truth about her name & age when she came, Fu age fourteen raised to be a kunoichi of Takigakure & host of the Seven-tails. From what my reports say Takigakure had its own civil war so to speak of after the former leader, Hisen died from drinking something called 'The Hero Water' to defend from invaders, no one knew from where they came from but after Hisen death his son was to take over."

"What does this have to do with Fu?" Yahiko asked.

"I'm getting there, be patient. Now while many believed that Shibuki; son of Hisen was in charge he was a mere puppet, the one operating the strings was his sensei Suien, just your average power hungry man. Well it seemed he was raising Fu to be a powerful weapon but was not liking the results, she would be beaten, starved & humiliated on average, it seems that his idea was to awaken the Seven-tails & use its power. Fu wasn't treated like a person; she was a tool for him & when Shibuki talked back about how she was treated he was killed in front of her & the villagers. That's what sparked the civil war, those loyal to Shibuki & those loyal to Suien, Suien side won & Fu was treated even worst, one of my spies told me that soon after she was eleven Suien claimed that she would be his wife & once he destroyed his enemies they would wed. Luck must have been on her side as Suien never laid a hand on her as he was still busying rooting out those loyal to Shibuki."

"Please tell me it doesn't get worst then that?" Yahiko asked. Konan was silent for a moment before she continued on making Yahiko fearful of what he was going to hear next.

"A week before our team found her it seemed that Suien believed that he had conquered those who fought against him so he planned to wed her now after she turned fourteen, the girl was left unharmed physical but we don't know about her mental state. It seemed that Suien was able to make a weapon as he is now in a cripple from Fu unleashing some of the Seven-tails power on him. As she fled she killed five high-skilled anbu after that we both know what came next, I checked her myself & she was undamaged in that area so we at least know he didn't make it that far."

"That poor girl, she probably hates humanity with the stuff they had done to her, do you think it's right for her to be watched over by Jiraiya?" asked Yahiko as he waited for an answer.

"He is the best choice; we send her to Kumogakure they would have three tailed beast & the rest of the villages would not be happy. The stories of the Jinchuriki in Sunagakure are not very pleasant. Iwagakure & Konohagakure would love to have a weapon back in their hands after both having lost their own. Kirigakure has its own tailed-beast roaming around while they do nothing about it & don't in get me started on some of the other villages."

When she was done she noticed Yahiko staring at her grinning like a mad man, "what's with the grinning?"

"You'd make a great leader with decision making like that," he answered. Before she could say anything two anbu showed up kneeling down behind them.

"What is it Moon, Night?" she asked.

"Lady Konan, Lord Yahiko Lord Hanzo wishes to speak to the both of you and…and"

Yahiko wasn't liking the way this was going now, Konan & him had handpicked the anbu with Hanzo's blessing. 'Night' the anbu that was speaking wasn't one to show concern in his voice like the others.

"And what else Night, what's going on?" he asked. This time the anbu named 'Moon' answered.

"A messenger hawk came in moments ago from Takigakure."

As Konan & Yahiko made their way back to the room they both were concerned about the messenger hawk. If Takigakure was demanding Fu back, they wouldn't want to condemn the girl back to that life but her life was not worth more than the village. As of now they had no allies other than Tanigakure & Mount Myoboku if Takigakure called for war. From what Konan & Jiraiya had picked up Takigakure were becoming quick allies with a new village called Otogakure who was also allies with Sunagakure & three versus one was something they didn't want to wish upon their home. Just as they were entering the room they saw Hanzo shaking Jiraiya's hand with Fu beside him, soon after Jiraiya turned to see them both at the door before giving a peace sign & poofing way with the girl.

They both looked at Hanzo sporting a calm face, it was then he tossed a small scroll at them with Yahiko catching it & opening it up for both of them to see it. After reading it Konan released the breath that she didn't know she had while Yahiko had a dumbfounded look on his face. To anyone who saw the writing on the scroll they would have had the same face as it only had one sentence.

"Keep the Traitor."

Back at Mount Myoboku Naruto was training in a large open field with his toad family as he called them. Right now he was studying up on his taijutsu with Gamahiro & Gamaken while Anko was out with Fukasaku & Shima. He didn't mind their teachings, honestly the two of them were some of the best right next to the big boss toad, Gamabunta but they weren't someone that Naruto could fight with judging by the size difference. As he was thinking he didn't notice his surrounding as he was soon blasted by water from one Gamakichi.

"What the heck Gamakichi? I'm training here," as he used his clothing to dry off his face.

"Training huh guess that doesn't mean you want to see Old man Jiraiya?" asked the Toad.

"His back?"

Naruto's answer was Gamakichi pointing behind him, soon he sees his godfather Jiraiya waving at him & in no time he rushed over towards him. He was so happy to see him that he didn't notice the young girl behind Jiraiya. Running over & jumping into his open arms felt nice after not see him for a while. Once he was done hugging Jiraiya he saw a girl with short green hair, orange eyes with a hair clip that matched her eyes. Around the same time Fu looked at the boy with bright blue eyes, spikey blonde hair and three whisker markings on each of his cheek, from what Jiraiya had told her his name was Naruto & he was just like her.

Jiraiya both noticed the two staring at each other and couldn't help but smile. He soon put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, kneeling down to him to introduce them to each other.

"Naruto this young lady is Fu, Fu this is my godson Naruto, the one I was telling you about."

"Hi."

"Hello."

It was a bit of a surprise for Anko when she returned that evening to her home to see Jiraiya in the living room. It was a bigger surprise to see Naruto sleeping there on the mats, sure they lived in a small house & they actually shared a room but Anko never made him sleep in the living room. Just before she could ask what was going on Jiraiya motioned her to the kitchen & once there Jiraiya began to explain what was going on.

"The reason I was called for to Amegakure was because they had found a girl being chased by her now former village, this girl is just like Naruto; she has a tailed beast sealed in her, the Seven-Tailed. She wasn't treated well from what she told me & they asked me to watch over since I was the only one they could think about. Naruto being the gentleman we raised him to be offered his bed to her until we set someplace for her to be permanently. The girl is scared, she doesn't know it but I can see it, she has the same eyes Naruto had when I first saw him."

"Who would think that Jiraiya once known as 'The Great Pervert' would be watching over two kids," she said earning a playful glare from him.

"Three kids, I am old enough to be your father little missy but your right, I'm sure none of my old friends or even my former sensei would have thought of me like this. I'm one-hundred percent sure Tsunade would have a heart attack if she knew I had kids & was actually in their life."

Anko snickered a bit before taking a quick glance over to Naruto. She remembered what he had told her with the Elder Toads. Seeing that he was still asleep she began to tell Jiraiya what had happened. The more she told him the more worried he looked, from what she told him the Fox seemed very angry & the way it spoke to Naruto was in a way he didn't like. The main reason he wanted Naruto to talk to the Nine-tails was to get a clue, maybe it knew what Minato did. It was a bit of a shocker when Jiraiya discovered that his student had transferred half of the chakra & half of its soul into Naruto. From what they had learned from Kushina was that the Nine-tails had two parts to it; it's chakra & it's soul.

"Where were the other two halves sealed into?" was the question that Jiraiya would ask himself most nights.

"Jiraiya I don't trust that Fox, the way Naruto said it was egging him on, telling him that he would go berserk. Please can we stop the mediation sessions for a bit," said a worried Anko.

"He'll stop for now; I need to start him for his training in Senjutsu. I believe he could use the chakra of the Fox but with what you just told me that may be a long shot. The girl's name Fu was able to use her Tailed-Beast to help her escape but she didn't give me any info on it, Anko I want you to train her along with Naruto when his not with me, just maybe she'll be able to open up with you."

"Me, why me?"

"Well I don't see any other bad ass kunoichi around."

"Point taken, well I don't know about you but I'm going to catch some sleep," as she left the kitchen to grab a blanket & snuggle next to Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled before he left the two alone, leaving the house to make one last stop before heading to bed himself. Traveling though the small forest behind the house he went into a small clear opening. In the opening were two small shrines each covered in flowers & both having a portrait, one was Minato & the other was of Kushina. As he was walking ready to give his respect he noticed someone else was there.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, don't want Shima getting worried now?"

"Paying one's respect is more important won't you say Jiraiya-boy?' replied Fukasaku.

For the next ten minutes the two payed their respect for Naruto's parents before leaving the field after replacing the flowers on the shrine.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" asked the Toad.

"Yeah almost like the calm before the storm," Jiraiya replied.

"Anko-chan told you what happened with Naruto-kun I see, do not be worried about it. That is something that will be dealt with in the future & the only thing now that we can do is prepare ourselves, you do remember what the Great Toad told you?"

"Yeah I remember but his latest prophecy is one I'm worried about," said a worried Jiraiya.

"I was there when he told you it & believe me I hope it's one that doesn't come true, how did it go again?"

"You shall watch as the one you love struggles to control themselves, watch as the they are lost & only by your loss will they survive but at your cost they will never be the same."

== Author's Note ==

It's been awhile since the last up-date, trust me when I say that making this chapter was stressful as I kept asking myself on "how do I follow up from the last chapter?" Honestly I've redone this chapter around five times, I wasn't satisfied with how it was before but now after taking a short break I'm with chapter 2. Hopeful the wait was good enough that you all will enjoy this. I've dropped a few hints on how this story is going a little bit of Easter eggs from other manga that I enjoy. Also I will be re-uploading the first chapter, fixing up the grammar & writing up some of the segments that I messed up on. Till next this is FoxandSox & I'll see around.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Oh, boy this has been a long time coming since I last updated any of my stories & this is more of me just saying what's going to happen now & why. I'll keep it very short.

Both my stories "Legendary" & "Winner gets the Hylain" will be deleted, reason? Well I've lost my muse for my Naruto story or anything Naruto related. Nothing wrong with the series but my muse for writing any fanfic or writing chapters for it is gone. Nothing surprising really since everyone grows out of things they used to like back then. Now for my Smash Bros story, my muse for the story is gone because I felt that I didn't plan it out well. I only wrote the beginning & had the end in my mind ready but the middle was never there. I will be rewriting it, this time already with my new game plan for it. The beginning will not be changed that much but it will be the only story I will be focusing on until it's complete no matter what unless I'm gone like "RIP" gone.

No if anyone is still following my stories sorry about "legendary", but if you want it go right ahead, sorry I couldn't commit to it but hopefully someone else will see the idea I had & make it better but for those of "Winner gets the Hylain", I'll have the new story up by mid-march & will continue on.

By the end of February both stories will be deleted so if anyone wants to read the new version of the smash bros story just put me on author alerts. Thanks for your patience & those who will be here for the new story.

Till next month see you all…some… (hopefully all) of you next time!


End file.
